The Varsity Club
by Deer Salt
Summary: In this small high school, athletics are everything. All the athletes can do is dream that one day they will become captains, the elites of the student body. Find out what happens behind closed doors in the locker room, all the romance and rivalries. As the year wears on, the lives of these select few become intertwined in ways they could have never imagined, nor ever want.
1. Beginning Pains

Fall Arc: Volleyball

I couldn't get it out of my mind. As I drove to the school in the blistering August heat in my fitted and taut spandex, all I could think about was senior year; this season; my life. Volleyball, that was about it. And partying, occasionally.

I pulled into the parking lot and stepped out onto the worn gravel for the first time since the school year had ended. I had beached, tanned, and toned since then. I had let my white hair grow out. When it's just you our there, the center of attention at the net…you definitely do not want to be displaying your flab to the entire student body.

I walked confidently through the front door, smiling and reestablishing relations from months prior with each smile I shared with the members of the basketball team. I looked around at the guys, randomly dispersed in the gym lobby just waiting around for their rides home or their friends. Each face I passed was drenched, fur and hair a wet, sweaty mess.

For the basketball team, the season never really ends. They train year round, hanging out with their coaches and working out excessively in hopes of finally attaining that championship trophy the next year. I would like to say that they are a complete bother…they invade the gym, and take up our valuable practice time to prepare for a sport that's months away. I would like to say I wish they would leave, but I just can't.

The team is too cute. That's why all my girls show up looking their best—hair in place, kneepads fitted just right. If they can use these few weeks before school starts to catch their guy, they wont have to worry about much on the first day.

Me? A guy? Well…I'll give you this. This school, well, lets just say it is dominated by sports. If you don't play, and you don't play well, you might as well give up on your hopes of a really high social standing here. Of course, people break the mold, but you miss out on almost everything unless you live at the gym year-round.

The whole sports community is a big part of life here. Being a private school, we don't have much in the way funding. Limited room sizes, limited facilities, limited anything and everything. Plus uniforms. The only redeeming factor is the gym, the floor of which probably costs more than the actual school building, all the teachers' salaries, and yearly maintenance combined.

Anyways, the only thing more important than participation in sports is becoming the captain of one. I was JV captain two years straight, only being held back from being varsity captain last year by the 'seniors only' rule. This is my year, as it better be; there's another captain I'm after who I won't get until I hold this title.

In the next five minutes, giddy girls of all years, both old and new, poured into the gym. Some yelled and squeaked and looked at friends with wide eyes, as if this was some crazy high school reunion. The others, mainly freshmen, stood awkwardly around the outskirts of conversations and tried to look involved or just completely lurked around in the shadows, questioning why they thought coming to this was even a good idea at all. I saw Fiona, my closest friend on the team, walk through the sorry crowd and do her best to greet each person she passed.

That's just Fiona; she's always been the friendly one. A far shot from me, the up-front, easily-annoyed one.

"Hey Rouge," she greeted, immediately strapping on her own kneepads, "basketball captain?"

My lips curled into a pleased, mischievous grin "It's who we expected."

Her thin eyebrows raised slightly in interest, and her small fists clenched together with the feeling of victory. "This is so exciting. And you?"

I tilt my head. "Is it even a competition? The only possible person who could beat me is you, and you don't even want to be captain."

"Ehhh…" she started, "not that I don't want to be it, I'm just already committed to, you know, something else."

Fiona was, of course, referencing her position as captain of the tennis team. It's a shame tennis isn't a big sport here; because we don't have a court of our own, no one can see just how wonderfully she really does play.

"If you would rather lead some glorified badminton team, that's fine by me" I teased.

She rolled her pretty aqua eyes at me, and we began our traditional pastime of observing the school newbies that rolled in every year.

In walked Amy, the slightly annoying junior who was captain of the JV team last year. She always looked way to cheerful for my tastes, and could be downright irritating in some cases. Fiona took much more kindly to her, possibly because they bonded over their hatred for a common ex.

"Hey, guys!" she chirped as she bounced over to us. Her walk was so springy I was often shocked that she didn't launch herself into the ceiling. She waved her fingerless black gloves at us, eliciting small waves back.

"Hey, Amy" we both replied. She sat herself right down and adjusted her spandex, turning around to whisper quietly.

"How long do you two suppose these new guys are gonna last?"

Well, at least we got back on topic fairly quickly. I noticed one girl in particular, drawing more into the shadows than some other girls twice as homely and twice as young. She wasn't a freshman, and looked rather old. "What about her?"

I motioned to the purple cat, who was turned away as Amy and Fiona looked behind to see her. "Blaze. She just transferred into my class. She's from really far away and doesn't know a soul here." Amy said, nodding her head. "Now I'll be right back, I have to go start recruiting these freshmen to join the softball team."

"Why so early?" I asked.

"Because," the slightest flash of sadness passed through her eyes "with last year's seniors gone, we may not even have enough people for a team this year." She frowned. "This was my year to be captain; no team means that can't happen."

I almost laughed at how genuinely upset she felt. The softball team is the laughingstock of the whole sports community; they haven't won a single game since their star pitcher left two years ago. The only reason people come to see their games is that their team has some of the most attractive girls in the whole school on it.

"It really wouldn't be too much of a loss," I said, mockingly putting my hand on her shoulder and giving her an arrogant grin. She rolled her eyes at me and gave a sarcastic frown, obviously taking my truth as a joke.

A tall purple wolf with graying hair walked over to our group, a loose silver whistle hanging from her slender neck. I smiled. Oh, coach.

"Okay, girls! Great season ahead! I am your coach, and, for those of you who do not know me, my name is Lupe. Now, most teams start off with some sort of ice breaker…but if you know me you know I'm not taking part in any of that junk. You want friends? You figure out a way to make them!"

I smiled at her unrestrained personality. When I was a freshman, I was so weak; just a few days with her made me the cocky SOB I am today. "Now," coach continued, "find partners for bumping and warn those arms up!"

All the freshmen scrambled to find partners. Fiona insisted on welcoming the new girl, asking the shy junior to pair up as I paired up with Amy. I hoped she would warm up quickly; I have no patience for shy people. Luckily, if anyone can get her to open up it's Fiona.

However, I did not expect her to be this terrible. She was punching the ball with her fists, and had no idea what to do. Even when Fiona tried and tried to show her, she didn't seem to be improving. She repeatedly hit Fiona in the face, profusely apologizing each time in a quick, quiet whisper. Her face turned so red that she excused herself to get a drink, but did not come back for a few minutes.

Amy and I ran up to Fiona, who held her pain off until the girl was out of sight. Her nose was bleeding slightly, and even though she was hurt we couldn't help but laugh at her.

"She. Is. Terrible," Fiona heaved. Amy and I grinned at her. "But…she could possibly…"

"No. She sucks, and with any luck she wont be walking back through those doors" I said.

I would much rather have clumsy, pitiful Blaze walk into the gym than the disgusting creature that slunk in instead.

"Oh, Rouge, look." Fiona motioned to the bane of my existence, walking right towards our happy little group right as we spoke.

I stuck the volleyball in my hand loosely under one arm, while my other hand rested on my hip in as menacingly of a way possible. She walked similarly, making sure those manly, long, white and blue mesh shorts swished as loudly as they possibly could and those expensive court shoes squeaked with every step she took. The whole world seemed to stand silent for a moment as we came nose to nose.

"Sally" I sneered. Her short boy-hair managed to fall into her eyes, even though the majority of it was held back with some hastily-tied prewrap.

"Oh, hey, Rouge. Didn't get the schedule?" she grinned in that perfect little smart-ass way of hers.

"I hate to break it to you, but absolutely no one follows your dumb little schedule."

She frowned slightly and cocked her head, raising one eyebrow in mock surprise. "Well, it might just be worth checking out." Holding a suspicious-looking paper in front of my face, she reveled in the disgusted shock that I displayed. Dropping my ball to the ground, I immediately stood over her threateningly.

"If you think you can just bust in here and demand the gym, you're dead wrong. We've had this place set since school end, and were not about to let you basketball brats kick _us_ out!" I yelled at the smug squirrel.

She stepped back at once, smoothing her hair down and brushing some invisible speck off her one-size-too-small tee shirt. "Just watch me get what I want, anyways." She gave me a bitchy smile before tearing off to go talk to coach, already holding out the paper as she was halfway over to her.

"Oh, no you don't," I ran over past her, trying to grab the paper out of her hand as she continued to rush forward. "Coach! She's lying! Coach! She's…" I almost went to slap her, but at that point she had reached coach and was handing the slightly torn paper to her.

"I am so sorry, Ms. Wolf, but the girls' basketball team has had our schedules set for every Monday from 3-5 since the end of the schoolyear. I really feel bad about asking to take the gym away from you guys, but we really need…"

Coach carefully looked it over, ignoring Sally's pathetic pleas. I could tell from her expression that she was just smelling the same BS I was. But coach is way too professional to stoop to Sally's level. Whereas I'll jump to action, she tries and talks her way out of things, first.

"Dear, I'm sorry but this can't be right." I smiled in victory at Sally as coach read over the schedule. The little goody-goody looked nervous for a moment. "I set the practice times with the athletic director in the middle of last year; I even checked to make sure all the times were available" Coach said.

Sally shook her head as dumbly and innocently as she could. "He had to have all the coaches re-do theirs because of some mess up. Didn't you get the call-back, Ms. Wolf?"

She did not just question Coach.

My ears twitched in hatred, and my nails dug in to the flesh of my own palm to hold my anger back. Coach look genuinely confused for a moment; she is way too mature to try and question a child, and always tried to be as trusting and understanding as she could. I couldn't hold it back.

"Oh please! Oh, please! Coach, Sally is a pathological _liar_. For all we know," I ripped the paper out of her hand "this could be a fake! WE have an upcoming season! WE deserve the gym. Now, Sally dear, do us all a favor and go find a nice little parking lot up the block somewhere where you and your little group of bi—"

"ROUGE!" Coach shouted, facing me fully. "Mind your manners, young lady! How dare you treat a fellow athlete with such disrespect!" She glanced at Sally, shaking her head dismissively at my behavior as she continued to stare me down with disapproving eyes. My ears immediately flattened, and I looked down at the floor, ashamed.

No one can make you feel so bad about doing the right thing as your coach can.

"Now, go set up the net outside and gather the girls, I'm going to talk to the director about this" she added quietly to me.

She turned once again to the grotesque fusion chipmunkish creature.

"Sally, you and your team may have the gym today; I must have messed something up. I'll see if we can all get this all smoothed over."

"Oh, thank you so much Ms. Wolf! I knew I made the right choice in voting for you in the Coach of the Year Award last spring" she smiled in a purely fake, sickening way. And coach was buying it.

I stood there, dumbfounded, unmoving at what I had just observed. "Well? Go, Rouge! Come on now, hurry up!" Coach barked.

I scrambled to get the others, but not before Sally waved at me, "Thank you so much for your cooperation, Rouge. See you around."

I winked back, smiling and waving until coach walked out of sight. I turned then, casually flipping the bird and smirking at her outraged gasp as she angrily stomped away to gather her teammates.

* * *

**Hello there! Just a quick note about the story, here. Rouge is not the only main character, and many other sports will be covered. Each chapter or every other chapter, I will change the POV to a different captain of a different sport. Different arcs lead to a new set of characters, so check back to see if one of your favorites is included. If you enjoyed my story or have any suggestions, please leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Need for Speed

Fall Arc: Girls' Soccer

"Now, here's what you wanna do, suga: start of sprinting, find a good, dark spot along the way where no one can see you…and trip him. It'll look jus' like an accident, trust me."

"So…cheat?" I giggled.

"Shhh." She covered my mouth. "It ain't cheatin' if nobody is there to see it!"

The girls on my team seated around me on benches in the locker room laughed in response to our exchange. They all knew my speed was no match for the soccer team captain's. So what if we didn't even know who he was yet? Long-distance running is not my forte'.

"Jules, just do whatever it takes. The guys like, cannot have that field first two years in a row!" Mina chimed in, causing a chorus of "Mhhmms!' and 'Stupid Megan!'s to be said among the girls.

This pep talk wasn't helping much. I adore my teammates but I'm really not sure if being captain is worth all this stress. All this stress, and we hadn't even played any games yet!

Bunnie must have noted the nervousness in my eyes, because she draped an arm around me carefully and pulled me in tight. "Hey now, Julie-Su, you know we all disliked that bossy squirrel anyways. It wasn't just because she lost this race, right ladies?"

"Of course!" they all said in unison as they jumped up. Even so, I detected a slight uncertainty in their voices. But I feigned confidence, pretending that I was encouraged by this.

"Okay, guys, I'm really going to try my best. But let's not expect any miracles." I smiled slightly before looking at their crestfallen faces. "…and let's make sure those _guys_ will have to be the ones arranging for their carpool to take them to dinner!" I added, suddenly thrilling my crowd.

We put all our hands in the center, shouting 'Go team!' just as the whistle to signal the starting blew. Led by Mina, my team began cheering wildly and ran out the opposite door to begin lining the path where our race was to take place. Bunnie walked me over to the starting point, the steps at the front of the gym.

As I saw the coaches standing at the red tape, shaking hands cordially to signify the official start of the season, I became anxious. Where was the other captain? Who could it possibly be? Bunnie patted my hand, reminding me to calm myself. Just a short sprint though the courtyard, up the small hill with the trees, and touch the soccer net on the far side of the field for the win.

Julie-Su FTW?

No. I'm not going to be weird like that, I laughed to myself. I fiddled with my mechanical dreadlock for a few moments as Coach Alicia Acorn came over, filling me with some undistinguishable words of encouragement. Ugh. There was another thing; I didn't want to disappoint our coach. She was the sweetest being in the world.

Sally's so lucky.

Before I knew it, the boys' team emerged from the front of the gym, carrying their new captain over their heads. I have to pray. Oh, please don't let it be Sonic; anyone but him. I can't bear a total slaughter. I roll my eyes, figuring my luck as I see the silver hedgehog. Of course, _second_ fastest. Do I really need to be that specific?

He smiled warmly as he extended his hand, with the look of someone ready to go easy on you in his favorite video game rather than a presumptuous winner. I shook my head, giving him my hand in response.

"Ready for a fun, clean race?" he said all too innocently. Why would he say that? It then hit me. I knew exactly what he was trying to do, and I would have to do it first. Narrowing my eyes, I gave him the best death glare I could offer.

"You're going down, hedgehog." I swiftly turned on my heel, hopefully leaving him a good warning not to cross me. I may not be fast but people know not to mess with me.

We took our starting positions, the boys scrambled to line the pathway, and I could only hope and wish that none of them chose to stand in any dark areas. I am so wrapped up in my thoughts that I nearly miss the horn as my teammates cheer for me to catch up to the rapidly-departing hedgehog.

I stumbled forward, in a daze, closing my eyes and pushing myself as fast as my short legs could possibly carry me. The line of boys and girls dwindled after only a short period of time, leaving me out in the open as I searched for even a glimpse of my competitor. Sighing as I crossed the street next to the courtyard, I realized I would never be touching that net before him. I couldn't even think about tripping him now, the very thought is just an absurd fantasy.

Just as I was about to give up hope, there he stood, mocking me, blocking my path. He jumped from behind that tree so quickly I was actually unable to stop, sending us both tumbling down a small foothill. Knowing my luck, he would end up on top of me.

Well, I was partially right. "What are you doing?" I asked as I jumped off of him. Rubbing his head, he looked at me critically.

"You know, you could have stopped."

"Hey! Not my fault you jumped out so suddenly!" I retorted.

He looked somewhat sheepish for a moment. "Oh…well, uh, right. My bad, then."

I stood up, eying him suspiciously. Should I take off? Bunnie's words rang in my head, and I could not help but wonder if tripping him now would even be possible. "What do you want, anyways? Don't you have a race to win?" I asked irritably.

He looked taken a back for a moment, but quickly took on that same warm smile that perplexed me when we were at the starting point. "I want you guys to win this year. I wanted to let you win."

I looked at him first with disbelief. Was this guy for real? I stammered trying to find the right words before, once again, I caught his trick. Shaking my head, I walked in the opposite direction in quiet fury. It's done. He's just making fun of me at this point.

"Where are you going?" he called.

I turned around, ready to tell him off "Look, I know you have no intention of letting me win. You just want to fake me out, race me to the end, then trip me and take the lead in front of my friends." My eyes burned. I could slap him. "Boys…nothing but trouble…" I mumbled to myself.

"Well, I have to admit that sounds pretty likely," he conceded, standing next to me, "but I wouldn't do that. I'm really not a jerk or anything, Julie-Su."

His using my name surprised me slightly. Yes, we have been in the same class for three years. But I don't think I have ever had a proper conversation with him. I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes at what was probably a blatant lie. My mind returned to me, reminding quietly that we were still in a race. A race that should have taken less than a minute to finish. A race in which the two competitors went mysteriously missing doing…who knows what?

I bit my lip, wondering how this rumor could possibly spread and change if we didn't leave immediately. I'm a captain now; everyone would be in my business. I walk back over to the path, silently hoping he will be smart and do the same.

"Is it a go?" Silver asked happily. I scowled at his fakeness.

"Whatever. Win! I don't care. Just please, as a decent Mobian, at least spare me my dignity."

I took off, leaving him surprised and in the dust. Hey, with any luck, maybe I could…

Speeding past me, the jerk tossed up dirt in my quills. I felt somewhat betrayed, even though I expected this to happen in the first place. I almost wanted to give up, but those same words I said moments ago about dignity to Silver played back in my head. Dignity—I would lose with it. Sure, my team would hate me, but at least they would see that I'm no quitter.

The net in sight, I ran through the cheering sidelines crowd as I caught up to my slowing competitor. "Come on, dude! You can't duck out now!" I heard a boy yell.

"Yeah, stop being a girl and run through the pain!" He's injured! I almost yelled out in glee. He staggered, inches away from the net. As I finally caught up to him I found I could not reduce my speed. In what mirrored the scene in the forest, I tumbled over top of him and sent us both rolling into the net. When we finally came to a stop I instinctively put my hand out.

"Freeze! Yelled the boys' team coach, Sonic's Uncle Chuck. After the dust cleared, he looked us over, gasping in surprise at what he found. I knew it. Once again, I can look forward to finishing my homework at twelve at night after a long day's practice. I had shut my eyes in shame, cursing that dumb hedgehog under my breath.

"I can't believe it but…boys, the girls have you beat! They win!" My eyes shot open in surprise, looking first at my hand on the net and next on the young man I was collapsed upon.

"Hey, I'm sorry, are you…" I couldn't even finish that sentence, nor offer him a helping hand up as my teammates ran up, dog piling me to the ground. I showed total disregard for Silver as I allowed him to be crushed under our weight, choosing to revel in the glory rather than voice my concern.

"You did it, Jules!" Bunnie hugs me tightly as the other girls join in, some breaking apart from the group momentarily to rub it in the guys' faces. I seriously couldn't grasp the fact that I won, albeit on some lucky whim. Though a few of the girls insisted that they must carry me all the way back to the locker rooms, I asked to be let off just at the end up the field.

I noticed some of the girls, after the general celebration had cleared, had no problem pairing up with a few of the guys for a walk back down the hill. I sighed to myself, realizing that my guy was still back at the net, possibly succumbing to a concussion. Rolling my eyes I turned back, briefly grinning as I reached the ground where he was still sprawled as I kneeled next to him.

"What's up?" He waved slightly, pathetically, as he sputtered dirt from his mouth. I helped him up as he explained that I shouldn't worry, seeing as it was only bruising. But…I saw something more. I knew something more.

"Why did you fake that injury?" I asked as we both sat under the net. The warm evening sun set in my skin, and the slight breeze blew both of our quills around. Jeez, why are his quills so long?

"What, my charlie horse? Those things are unpredictable! You never know at what unfortunate time they may pop up!"

I looked at him straight in the eyes, conveying my skepticism. "Okay," he admitted, pulling up both hands in the air in defeat. "I…I just want our teams to get along, I guess." He stands up slowly, helping me up as we walk back together.

I frowned slightly, looking at him. I give up. I couldn't figure him out. "Why does that even matter to you, if we all get along or not? It's not like it's even important."

"I don't want our teams to hate each other, like last year. All that pointless drama—it just seems so dumb to me. If we can work things out from the beginning, get to know each other, I figure we will all be more trusting. Don't you think?"

I paused, considering this for a second. Last year was pretty awful. And…it's really cool and all of him to want to ditch the drama, but how would he benefit personally from that? No one does things for the sake of others around here anymore.

"I'm not doing it for myself. I know you are thinking along those lines." He shrugs as we reach the end of the courtyard, a few yards from the parking lot. "I just like it when people are happy, honestly."

Before I could say another word, he waved and made his exit, claiming he had to get home in time for dinner. I waved politely back, still unsure of how I felt about this too-good-to-be-true guy. I turned to head back to the courtyard, seeing if anyone was left over that would want to hang out for a bit.

That's when I spotted my friend Knuckles, and my heart immediately softened. The poor guy. Practice had ended hours ago, but here he was, trapped on the front steps of the gym until his ride came. Unfortunately, driving was never his strength. After failing several times in succession, he decided putting the test off until the very last possible months before he went to college.

Not a really smart decision by any means, but hey, who am I to criticize? "Need a ride?" I asked, making him look up and smile. "How was practice, captain?"

"It was going great until I realized I couldn't punch through the wall when I got excited about my dunk." He held up a heavily bandaged hand, which I immediately held.

"Is it…?"

"I'll be back in time for the season, but my practice sessions will definitely suffer."

"Hey," I grin, punching him lightly on the arm, "from what I've seen, you really don't need much practice."

"Hey, you aren't too bad yourself, Jules. You're perfect in soccer."

I smile widely back, to which he responds with a small smile of his own. At once I notice the wind again and he suggests we jump into my car and get going. I know the way to his place by heart.

It's just something I happen to know.

* * *

**Say hello to the girls' soccer team! I envisioned them to be a bit more laidback and carefree, hence my character selection. I'm hoping to give each team a distinct personality, so I'd love to know what sports you suggest I cover and how I should portray them. I'm not too far along in the writing process, so really any sports could still be worked in and I'm open to any suggestions via review or even PM. Also, feel free to drop a critique or tell me what I need to improve on. Thank you all! **


	3. I Hate this Job

Fall Arc: Boys' Soccer

A ball whirled right by my head. If I wasn't sure, I'd think that the guys are trying to…

_SMACK_

Ouch…

Knocked to the ground, I lifted my head up to see several of my teammates on the ground in hysterics. Jet and Storm screeched and cackled loudly, while Sonic himself offered a few chuckles while helping me up.

"Not so on top of your game after that horrible injury, are we, Silver?" Storm joked after I was up again.

"Shut up, man." I pushed him lightly, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah guys, come on." Sonic interceded. "It's not Silver's fault he let little Julie beat him up!"

Quickly I lifted the soccer ball in my hand, aimed it right at Sonic's head, and toppled him over in one smooth throw. Suddenly it turned into an all-out war with me defending myself against dozens of balls being thrown right my way.

Coach ran in the middle, viciously blowing his whistle and waving his hands wildly in a drastic attempt to get us all to stop. All balls were immediately put down save one faulty throw that had already been in progress, which sailed above the fence and knocked over the nearest port-o-potty.

"Now since you whipper-snappers can't seem to control yourselves, I want seventeen campus laps, finished in fifteen minutes! Now go, get on and…"

The athletics director then jumped out of the port-o-potty, his normally pale face as red as an apple. His mustache curled up in anger as he shouted at the top of his lungs, "WHO DID THIS?"

Coach Chuck looked away in panic, raising his white eyebrows in fear. "Uh…on second thought boys, lets get out of here!"

We gathered all our equipment together as fast as we could, piling it all on top of the freshmen as the rest of us took off to safety. "Sorry, guys!" I called back as they struggled to escape the sight of Mr. Robotnik. Ah, freshmen. As captain I felt bad about letting them take the blame but it's a bit of a time-honored tradition.

I remember my freshmen year, when the whole soccer team snuck onto the roof of the main school building to hang a giant poster after we had won the championship title. Unfortunately, we had barely finished hanging half until the night janitor caught us from the front lawn. The upperclassmen all ducked out immediately, locking the doors so that all us freshmen and one unfortunate sophomore got a mop to the face. Oh, and suspension for a week.

We should've ratted them out, but what would that really have done? At least we got some props so early on in high school. That reminds me…I sure hope those freshmen don't rat _us_ out.

I contemplated just running away and jumping in my car now to avoid any possible trouble but then I remembered that I promised Shadow a ride home. From where? What time? He didn't even let me know. I sigh, heart pounding as I realize I will have to risk running into Mr. Robotnik as I wander around the gym and maybe even the school.

I quickly ducked into the side entrance to the gym, double-checking to make sure the athletics director was absent before running across the gym floor. I passed the girls' locker room as I pushed open the double doors leading to the courtyard. Being so distracted, I accidentally slammed the door on the back of a girl carrying a pole outside for volleyball practice. Damn, what is with me and knocking people over lately?

The purple cat tumbled forward, face-planting to the ground. The pole landed right across her back, pinning her in the dirt and causing her to slightly whimper in pain. Immediately I snapped to action in terror and lifted the pole off of her as delicately as I could. Teammates crowding around, I apologized profusely as she turned to face me.

"I am really so sorry! Are you alright? Please forgive me, I didn't even…" My brow rose slightly in surprise and my heart skipped a whole two beats in that very moment. I paused, unwittingly staring at the lovely girl lying on the ground.

Her intelligent eyes stared in to mine and I noticed they were near perfect copies of my own golden irises. She batted her swooping eyelashes shyly as the smallest of smiles starting to form on her pretty face. Blushing, her tiny black nose crinkled with pleasure, ruffling the creamy white hairs surrounding it. She seemed to glow, despite the fact that her fur was matted with dirt.

In the moments I helped her up, time stood still. We seemed to be in another galaxy, on a different planet far out in space. The light shined only on us; we were the only two in the whole school, and possibly the world. While our eyes passed unspoken words that could never be expressed in speech, I realized that she and I shared something important. What it was I couldn't discern at the time…but it was there.

Her delicate hands sent blissful bursts of electric through mine. I was completely entranced by her; her smile, her perfect face, her flawless figure. To top it off, the red gem on her head shined as it caught the sunlight, causing my mouth to hang ajar at the beautiful wonder. I could've stood there, just watching her forever.

"Uhm…are you okay?" Amy brought us back to reality as she looked at the cat, tapping her on the shoulder and making her jump. She immediately threw her hands to her sides, blushing as she stared at the ground. Oh, but how I wanted her to just look up so I could she her shining eyes again!

"Of course she is!" Rouge cut in, grabbing the petite feline by her elbow, "just rub some dirt in that, and go get the net for Pete's sake!"

"T-th-thank you" Her sweet voice rang out as she was dragged away and pushed back through the gym doors. I could only stand there, dumbly, the feeling of undying attraction intoxicating my being. I waved back at the air, moments too late.

"And…uh…you?" Amy looked at me and giggled. I blinked slowly, still fascinated by the girl who just showed up and stole my heart.

"Who _is _that?"

"Blaze, she's new here."

"Blaze…" I sighed in dreamy wonder. "She's…amazing."

Amy crossed her arms, that certain look of trademark mischievousness plastered across her face. "Silver, she's the team klutz." She chuckled, lowering her eyes slightly "Not too talkative either. I mean, she must be nice. But we know nothing about her really."

I put my hand to my chin, thoughtfully looking at the double doors through which she had left. "I don't mind. She can't be that bad."

"Really? I invite you to come to one of our games this season" she said.

"Okay." I shrugged. "Hey by the way, you seen Shadow around anywhere?" Amy, Shadow, Sonic, and I all kind of banded together as the main hedgehog group on campus when we were freshmen. Even though we aren't as close as we all used to be growing up, we all still usually keep tabs on each other.

"Uh, actually yeah; he said something about going to the weight room" she nodded with certainty.

"Thanks, I have to go take him home" I responded, about to take off.

"Shouldn't he have his license by now?" she questioned, turning slightly to rejoin practice.

"Ah Amy you know how he is…not one to take initiative right away. See you." I turned to run back inside the entrance, climbing up the stairs by the gym floor to access the stage. Our school is old and not very well-funded, so we just had to convert some unused spaces to serve other purposes. The small stage that used to be used for important meeting was now the weight room, with the addition of a few machines and a large curtain to hide it all.

Turning the corner I found Shadow running away on the treadmill with earbuds placed in his ears.

"Shadow! I've been looking all over for you" I waved a hand in front of his face, causing him to stop his workout and pause the music.

"Hmph. What did you say? I was kind of in the middle of something here" a look of disdain passed over his face, as if it was his valuable time that I was wasting instead of my own.

"Dude it's time to leave. What are you even doing here anyways? Don't you know you're not allowed to use the equipment unless you're on an actual sports team?" As I said this, his face hardened and he jumped off the treadmill. Back faced to me, he crossed his arms and looked straight ahead at the wall in front of him.

"What?" I asked, wondering what I could have possibly said that would've offended him.

"…I joined a team." He mumbled so quietly that I could barely make out his words. But oh, when I heard them, a huge giddy smile formed within seconds on my face.

"You? You…joined a sports team?" I laughed slightly, trying to hold most of it in.

He turned swiftly on his heel, holding up a threatening finger to my face as he stood in close proximity to me. "Shut up. It was the only way I could use this equipment." His eyes flashed with genuine anger at this statement, as if I had just given him the worst insult possible.

I put my hands up slowly, backing away. "Okay, fair enough, but why did you want to use this gym so badly? Why now?"

His eyebrows went together as he scowled, "God knows I couldn't afford to keep my gym membership anymore. With how hard things have been lately, paying for school and dinner every night is about all I can manage."

I scratched the back of my head, regretting even asking in the first place. "Well, Shadow, you know you're always welcome to move in with me if you need to." I always felt bad for him. Shadow never really had anyplace to call home, so growing up he just had to stay wherever he could. And while 'wherever he could' was usually Sonic's, mine, or Amy's house, he would never stay too long. Now he just lived in a dingy apartment downtown.

"No," he waves his hand dismissively, "we aren't kids anymore. I need to be learning to take care of my own business."

"Shadow, you don't need to be doing any of this. Do you think most kids in high school have to do the things that you do?" In a rare moment, his expression softened. His ears drooped ever so slightly and I was moved with sympathy for my childhood friend. I went to put my hand on his shoulder, an action which immediately made him tense up and go cold. Our touching moment had sped away without a second notice and I realized it was back to our familiar rigid discourse.

He shrugged my touch off, turning from me once again. "Before we go, you need to see Vector. He came barreling by looking for you earlier, saying something about getting information."

My spirits immediately dropped to the floor. My vision went black and my mind turned to mush. I didn't want to do this, not now. But I knew if I didn't go, he'd hunt me down anyways. Why did I ever agree to do this awful thing?

I departed the weight room, telling Shadow that he needed to be in front of the gym in ten minutes or I was going to leave without him.

I frowned, walking as slowly as I could through the courtyard to delay this meeting by any means. Everyone had left the school building early, seeing as it was still summer vacation. No one had a key except the editor of the school paper and his unfortunate top photographer.

A feeling of guilt passed over me as I entered the building and descended to the basement. The shady croc had set up his editing office there by a deal with the school janitor, who allowed Vector to use his cave only after hours. Our janitor worked at Mobian High for fun, as he was actually the millionaire owner of a very successful business. All the guys on the sports teams, myself included, think of him as just one of us. Or, better yet, our leader. He'll occasionally come up to practices and join in or even break us out of class for no reason other than to start up a secret kickball game up at the field.

Seeing the janitor's familiar hangout where so many hours of brotime have been passed normally would fill me with happiness, but the degenerate sitting in his classically disheveled desk had changed all of that. His feet were kicked up carelessly and his crooked, sharp teeth were bent into an upwards frown as he motioned for me to sit down.

I lounged back on the red coach, a place where so many high school fantasies had been carried out by excited couples in the thrill of the moment, right behind the knowing back of our janitor. He disliked but accepted it, the only clue of his knowledge being the warning to 'keep the basement clean'. I have only known a few couples who have been so desperate as to do this though the thought of it made me squirm uncomfortably in my seat. With all these thoughts in my head I tried instead to focus on the blank flat screen TV opposite me and tune everything else out.

Still, Vector managed to bring me back, staring up the beginnings of a conversation that could only end badly. I hate him. I hate what he is forcing me to do, making me seem like some monster. If only I had known why the last photographer for the paper quit, I would have never volunteered to take his spot. Not in a million years.

Vector looked at me presumptuously, obviously enjoying my hatred of this moment. His eyes…they hold no compassion. No empathy, even, or regret for what he is doing. I felt even more disgusting than I already did just by being in his presence.

"So, Silver…" he rubbed his greasy hands together all too eagerly, "did you get our friend Julie-Su to agree yet?"

* * *

**Ah, I hope you all like how I am characterizing these guys. I actually had a lot of trouble with this chapter because I realized I needed Vector to serve another purpose in a sub-plot with Cream and her mom, but I couldn't find another sleazeball candidate to take his place on the newspaper. I actually still need a good nasty male character, so if anyone has any suggestions feel free to tell me! Please leave a review if you like this story, I really love knowing that people are really reading and enjoying what I write. As always, thank you!**


	4. Daily Struggles, Daily Troubles

Fall Arc: Cross Country (Shadow)

I ran at a comfortable speed, which placed me far in front of the other runners. It came naturally to me, I suppose. While the others would over-exert themselves to even keep up a speed half of mine, I was barely breaking a sweat. I'm not like those other cocky athletes, prancing around like they own the gym, though. I'm not doing this to show off, become captain, anything.

I just need something to take my mind off of life once in awhile. Cross country would have to do. If I ran any slower, I would surely get caught up in a throng of people and be forced to listen to their meaningless and irrelevant conversations about their pathetic lives.

One young runner seemed bent on catching up with me. I could hear her huff and stumble occasionally. While it has been annoying to no end, I was happy to give her a good workout. When we finished running through town and our team meeting was over she came up to see me, much to my chagrin. I tried staring straight ahead, pretending she wasn't there in hopes that she would just resolve to pass me by.

"Wow, Mr., you sure do run fast!"

Damn. This small rabbit would not give up. I nodded my head politely in her direction, trying to end the conversation then and there. I wanted to be left alone, to wait on the front steps for Silver in peace and quiet with just myself for company.

"How do you do it? I'm not the best runner out there, so I don't know much about techniques." She plopped down right next to me, merely inches away from my being.

My eye twitched slightly as I gave her a response that would hopefully rid me of her. "I just run" I replied curtly.

"Oh, right." She fiddled her thumbs together, obviously a bit disheartened. To my shock, however, she immediately sprung back to life and visibly brightened as she offered her hand. "My name's Cream, I'm a sophomore. I don't think we've really talked before, but I sometimes see you walking around the halls alone."

I looked at her from the corner of my eyes, cringing slightly at her cutesy smile. This girl was pretty odd, starting off with as strange of an introduction as that. Still, she held out her hand, brushing back her long brown bangs with her free hand while eagerly waiting for me to shake back.

I obliged, sighing slightly, "Shadow. Uh…nice to meet you, I suppose."

She retracted her hand, seemingly pleased beyond belief as she grinned and giggled. "So Mr. Shadow, why?"

I turned my head towards her, slightly irritated now. What was her problem, anyways? Everyone knew not to really talk to me much. I just wanted to be left alone. "Why? Why what?"

She softened slightly, raising her eyebrows as innocently as anyone could. "Well, why are you always alone?"

My closed eyes opened widely as I turned to check her expression. No mockery, no sign of playfulness on her face. I couldn't believe she was being serious. Huffing out, I scrunched up my brow at the intrusive bunny. "Don't you think that's a little personal, kid?"

She bit her lip slightly but continued to stare at me with those lost-puppy-like brown eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was just hoping…maybe we could be friends?"

My ears perked up slightly at this. Why was she trying so hard to be nice to me? Before I could respond a car horn beeped and Cream jumped up from her spot. "Sorry, that's my mother. I have to be going now, but thank you so much for the nice talk!"

Before I could react, she bent down and had wrapped me in a tight hug that seemed to last for hours. My body tensed up, blood running cold as I vacillated between screaming at the girl or knocking her down on the spot. Before I could decide she had already skipped away, safe from my grasp in the passenger seat of her mom's minivan with the burning of her arms still fresh on my torso.

As they drove away, I heard muffled laughs coming from behind me. Whipping around, I was mortified to see Sonic and Tails, fresh out of practice, standing at the doors.

"Wow, Shadow, didn't realize you were such a cradle robber!" Sonic joked, walking down the steps. Tails clutched his stomach in glee, doubling over in laughter at my agony.

"W-we weren't! I…I don't even know…I mean…" I stammer, face turning a bright shade of red as I stand to face them.

"What? Too happy with your newfound love for words?" Sonic patted me on the back, leaning against me as he continued laughing. I pulled out from under his support, sending him falling on the ground as I gritted my teeth in anger.

"For the last time, I do not know nor like her in the _least_ bit! The stupid pest just came up to me after practice and started bothering me. Got it?" I yelled angrily.

"We're just kidding Shadow, sorry" Tails apologized as he helped Sonic up.

I rolled my eyes at the childish hedgehog and his playmate. "What are you two fools doing here anyways?"

"Silver asked us to take you home. He said he got caught up in something and would be at school late."

My shoulders slumped as I begrudgingly followed them over to Sonic's obnoxious and garish bright blue convertible. Well, this definitely won't attract any muggers in my neighborhood...

"How was practice, Shadow?" Tails asked from the back seat once the three of us were safely buckled into the car.

"Fine. It ended a little earlier than usual."

The kit paused for a moment, seemingly thinking it through. "Ours, too. Guess it's so everyone can get a good sleep tonight."

I paused for a moment. A small dose of fear came over me as what her said hit me, so I asked what he meant by that to clear up any worries of mine.

"Well, I mean, you know school starts tomorrow, right?"

I froze. Silence.

"Shadow…please tell me you're joking" Sonic looked concerned as he glanced at me briefly. I couldn't speak. How could I be so dull?

"Shit!" I yelled out in anger. I pounded my fist against the dashboard, pointed my head to the floor as shame and humiliation overcame me.

"Wh-what? You're serious? Shadow, how did you not…" Tails began.

"I have more important things on my mind, okay?" I snarled back. This sent the kit into a fearful recession, where he grabbed both of his tails and stroked them softly to calm himself.

"Did you get your books? Do summer reading? Anything?" Sonic asked, eyes pointed in my direction. I looked the other way, looked out of the car; I couldn't stand for him to see the confusion in my eyes.

"…no."

"Well, uh, do you want us to drop you off somewhere? A bookstore, perhaps? Maybe I can talk to some of the guys of the team, a few of them had some books from classes last year that they wanted to sell" Sonic mused.

I nodded my head in gratitude. Sell. Money. I didn't have any for books. The price of a math book alone would cost me about a week's worth of no dinner, plus overtime at my job. Because of this I dismissed Sonic's idea of going to a store but asked him if he wouldn't mind looking into those used books for me tomorrow.

Another looming dread came crashing down over me when we pulled up my street. Those voices…I could hear them yelling, egging me on and tormenting me. As the blue convertible slowed to a hobble, denizens of the worst kind came chanting, throwing, and taunting. Out of their apartment they slithered, the bear and the weasel armed with an endless barrage of garbage.

"AYOOO! Shadow, rollin' 'round with your prep friends?" the purple weasel shouted, running alongside the car while hurling trash my way. A few other shadowy figures joined in, littering the inside of Sonic's car with their projectiles. I growled lowly, flattening my ears as I prepared to attack if necessary. I usually tried to avoid conflict with Nack and Bark's gang, because they lived in the same apartment and knew where I lived.

No intereaction usually ever came to force, however, and the group was mostly harmless save severe taunting and some minimal property destruction. I wasn't about to mix it up with a bunch of high school dropouts who resented and mocked me for getting an education.

"Hey! Knock it off you creeps!" Sonic said as his car swerved slightly from the distraction. We turned into the parking lot as the gang crowded us. Some moved dangerously close to Sonic's car, causing him to park and hop out to shoo them away.

"Sonic, don't bother with them. These guys are all talk and no action" I said as I glared at Nack. I really didn't want a confrontation tonight. Not that I couldn't take them all blindfolded, I just didn't want to get any of their blood on my sportsbag.

"Aw, getting your boyfriend to protect you, Shads? Isn't that what you all are up there? A buncha queers?" Bark cooed, running his dirty fingers under my chin mockingly. Suddenly, my temperament changed. All I could see was red. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to pin the bucket of lard to the ground and punch him until he lost consciousness.

"Hey, nice car there, buddy. Mind if I take it for a spin?" Nack moved threateningly towards Sonic, making a lame attempt to grab the keys from his hand as the speedy hedgehog pulled them away.

"Eh, a speedy guy, huh? You know, you really don't need this thing if you can just run the whole way to the café" Nack stepped even closer to Sonic, who seemed did not seem phased in the least bit as

"S-Sonic…"

"Oh, Nack, you don't want this clunky piece of crap. Look, it even has this huge scratch on the side…"

I covered my ears as the paralyzing noise was heard for miles. The screeching pulsated against my eardrums as the unnerving sound of giant claws tearing into metal unnerved all who heard it. Tails yelped loudly, only adding to the twisting unrealistic feeling the scene created. Even as he was finished covering his own pointed ears with his hat, Nack looked up and gave an evil smile.

Sonic gasped, and he had no sooner turned around than he was up in the air, taking out the yellow bear with a swift homing attack. Bark toppled to the ground, motionless and silent. Blood trickled down his face from his nose and mixed with the small amounts escaping the top of his mouth.

I jumped out of the car swiftly, fearing that the situation may get worse at any moment. Sonic saw the deep, winding cut up the side of his prized automobile, remaining quiet for a few moments as he stroked it with wounded eyes.

"No…"

"Whatsamatta big boy? Gonna go cry?" Nack kept egging on Sonic gaining laughs of approval from his dark cohorts, who seemed unconcerned about the condition of their fallen member. They continued laughing and I gritted my teeth in anger as Sonic knelt in desperation by his ruined treasure. In an instant he snapped out of his trace, a recognizable white hot fury burning in his eyes. He sprung up and yelled out a cry of fiery passion, making a full leap over the car with his fist aimed at his target.

Nack was hit square in the jaw. Force propelled him backwards, slumping against the brick wall behind him.

The crowd gasped.

I jumped into action.

Suddenly, the whole thing erupted into an all-out street brawl.

I punched and kicked with all my might, silently wishing it would never have come to this. Come tomorrow, there would be broken glass and graffiti all around my home. Well, I use _home_ loosely. More like _cell_. And my cellmates were rapidly retreating. My guess is fear; without their leaders, a fight against us three was a quick and brutal loss for them. Even Tails was able to swiftly take down one or two, albeit with some comical cowardice displayed.

As soon as the last of them had slunk off I eagerly scooped up and dumped the unconscious bodies of Bark and Nack into a nearby dumpster. They ;anded with a satisfying _thud _at the bottom. Hopefully if they didn't awake, I wouldn't have to see their ugly faces around for a few days. I wiped my hands clean, returning to the clearing where the mourning over Sonic's car continued.

"Why, why, why?" the hedgehog gloomily chanted, banging his fists on the side of his door as he hung his head in defeat. I almost felt bad for him and his pitiful problem. Tails put a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder, both looking up as I approached.

"I would get going if I was both of you. As you can see, it starts getting pretty dangerous around dark…"

Sonic only continued staring at me, any glimpse of life gone from his eyes. He relaxed all muscles keeping his head up, allowing it to swing down and crash into the metal door. Ouch…that even _sounded _like it hurt.

"They slashed his tires" Tails confirmed, covering his ears as Sonic wailed out once more.

I put my hand against the back of my head, slightly resenting what I would have to say next. No, more than resented; I _hated _when…

"Would you guys want to come in?"

Tails brightened and Sonic nodded his head solemnly. Before ascending up the front steps we pushed Sonic's car out of sight, behind the landlord's garage when no one would think to look. We walked inside past the tiny, cramped lobby and up the dark red steps which were probably the only thing I liked in the whole place.

There was a strange feeling inside me; it wasn't all that strange, after all. I felt it every time I would have to rely on my friends to shelter me when nights on the street got bad. Even though the situation was quiet the opposite now, it still felt the same.

Shame.

Shame, when I had to show them my door, the paint on which was tearing off in shreds. Shame, when their upper-middle class eyes scanned over my ripped furniture, my stained carpet. Shame, when even I realized that I would not want to step foot in here, much less stay to hang out for any period of time. Shame when…

Sonic punched me on the shoulder, cheering as Tails jumped up and down on the couch while telling me how cool this place is. They high fived, raiding my fridge for slightly flat sodas while raving about the newest episode on 'Park Week' as they flipped through the channels on my old, bunny-eared TV.

I stood in the doorway, dumbfounded.

"Shadow, what are you doing? Come on, get in here!" Sonic beckoned, his eyes gleaming with happiness. I recovered from my surprise, sighing as I reach for the telephone to begin dialing car repairmen. Theses two are delusional; that's the only way they could appreciate something so…meager.

An hour on the phone. No auto place could come tow until tomorrow. I regretfully informed the two, neither of who seemed to mind. A place would come tomorrow at six, but there was no guarantee the car would be fixed soon. Either way, we would be extremely late for our first day, or even absent all together. Neither seemed to mind, however, only awaiting those final confirming word from my mouth.

I groaned, painfully wishing it would never have come to this. Damn Nack. Damn Bark.

"I guess you guys are staying the night."

Their cheers both repulsed me…and comforted me. I joined them on the couch, looking at the both of them chugging and stuffing their faces with contempt. However, something caused me to lower my defenses, to sit back and enjoy their idiotic programming. Maybe company was good for me. Just maybe… just for one night.

* * *

**I love these guy bonding time moments! This is just a small glimpse into Shadow's world. I'll definitely add more Sonic and Tails later, too. They will most probably be in the spring arc. As always, thanks for reading and please review! I really would like more reviews on this, but as long as even just one person is reading I will continue the story. Also, I would like to give a shout-out to Supersaiyaninfinitygohan for reviewing every chapter so far! Thank you so much, I really do appreciate it :)**


End file.
